


Pale Light

by FireKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireKat/pseuds/FireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's always wanted Dean, since the moment he knew what it felt like to want someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously 3,000 words of PWP, I don't own supernatural. This is also unbetad.

It'd been a long day, from interveiwing hysteric and tramatized families and surviving victims to hunting down the damn monster terrizing the small middle of nowhere town. He glanced to his left where Dean was sprawled out against the bed, relaxed for the first time that day. Sam rubbed the label of his beer with the edge of his nail, rolling the image in his head of Dean's lips parted slightly and his face completely relaxed. It was nice, a change from Dean's usual tense, defensive stance.  
"Something on my face, Sasquatch?" Sam snorted and pushed his beer away. Dean's eyes were open, the deep green slightly amused and the edge of his lip tilted up. "No? Getting into nerd mood already, damn. Go do your weird ass research and find me another case. And none of that Bitch-face nonsense little brother." Sam jerked, reminded once more why he would never brush his lips over Dean's, or fall into bed with him after sex every night. He stood up, stretching out before dragging his sweat and dirt stained shirt off and tossing it aside, followed by his jeans to climb into bed.  
"Sleep Dean, give it a few days before another hunt." Dean whined in the other bed and turned over, his green eyes wide and holding a little glint in them even after Sam flicked off the light. Sam shook his head, trying to rid hismelf of the images of Dean he'd picked up through the day. Dean in the morning when he woke up, all sleepy and bed-rumpled. Later in the car, singing along to Metallica at a eardrum-breaking volume. Sam closed his eyes, dragging up the image of Dean in his suit complaining about the outfit but still winking at the helpful woman who told them where the victim's family lived. Stripping out of his suit later while Sam stood in front of the closed door, watching Dean reveal soft skin dotted with little golden freckles along his muscled stomach and back up to his chest and his too-pretty face.  
"You can't jerk off in the same room as me, Bitch. If you need to take care of it there's a great bathroom in there. It even has good water pressure. And it has-" Sam stood, heading straight for the bathroom and nearly knocking his shins into a table in the process. He was throbbing in his pants and flushed bright red, Dean laughed behind him in his rough whiskey burned voice. He slammed the door shut behind him, fumbling with his pants till he managed to get them down just enough to free his dick. It was nearly fully hard but thick and nearly ten inches already he wrapped his hand tight around it and jerked roughly. He pulled up a fantasy of Dean on his hands and knees with his knees spread far apart with his hole stretched and glistening with lube and his cock bobbing against his belly. The Dean in his fantasy wanted him, bad enough to beg for him, the real Dean was going to bed alone and laughing at Sam for his hard-on without knowing why. He came over his fist, come splattering over his abs in long strips. He trembled for a moment, one hand holding him up while the other still held his softening dick. He let out a breath and pulled a towel off the rack to wipe himself off with. He listened to Dean while he fixed himself up and decided his older brother was sleeping. He flicked off the light and wandered back itno ther oom they were sharing only to find Dean sitting up in bed, his eyes open and his mouth slightly open.  
"So, met anyone good lately?" Dean's voice quivered slightly, an edge of shock still carrying in it. He sounded weak, vulurable and almost scared. Sam froze up, trying to fingure out Dean's question. "Sam. Answer me."  
"I don't- I'm not sure what you're asking me." He said carefully, sitting down on his own bed. Dean's eyes hardened and he leaned over to flick the light on, showing the tense lines of his face where shadows were thrown.  
"Don't tell me you don't fucking know. I heard you, whispering my name. You're a little too old for big brother crushes aren't you?" Sam snorted, anger flushing out shame and horror that Dean knew. Sam stood up, towering over Dean where he sat on the edge of his bed looking far too weak and small. Dean shouldn't look like that, ever.  
"Don't you fucking dare tell me shit like that Dean, it's your fucking fault. Pretty lips and full lashes all curled and long like a girl's. All that flawless skin, pretty green eyes." He was rubbing his thumb over Dean's mouth, watching the pink turn white under the pressure until Dean lashed out. He tried to bite but Sam's other hand whipped around and gripped Dean's jaw tight, forcing him to keep his mouth open while Sam bent forward and traced his tongue over his bottom lip. Followed by a hard punishing nip that Dean tried to pull away from. Sam cautiously pressed their lips together, aware that if Dean managed to get Sam's hand away from his jaw he could easily bite Sam's tongue and damn if that wouldn't hurt and loose him the upper hand. He brought his free hand up to push Dean back, ignoring the sound of protest his mouth muffled when he straddled his slim waist and held his hands over his head with one hand wrapped around slim wrist that were far too delicate and fragile for a man. He ended the kiss for breath and gasped into Dean's mouth when he tried to chase Sam's mouth. His eyes were too bright and his skin flushed but his arousal was plenty obvious in his pants.  
"You want this." Sam murmured feeling wonder and something like victory. He grinned up at Dean who was writhing helplessly under Sam. "Such a little slut, aren't you Dean. My big brother nearly begging for my cock." Dean was forcing his eyes open, they were narrowed in anger but the need was still burning as hot as the anger and Sam was achingly hard again, so soon after coming in the bathroom. He carefully let go of Dean's jaw, noting he still wasn't trying to attack anymore and flipped his brother fast, dragging him up to his knees by the sharp edges of his hips. He ground down, gasping at the feeling of his dick rubbing against Dean's ass even though their boxers.  
"I'm going to take our clothes off Dean, I'm going to use my fingers and tongue to open you up. Then I'm going to make you beg for my cock, and then I'm going to give it to you. Are you going to let me big brother? Will you lay there and take it all. It's big, don't think you've ever had anything in you before. Am I going to be the first." The idea excited him, being the first one to ever touch Dean there and to give him that feeling. But Dean wasn't answering, and Sam wasn't going any further without Dean's clear consent.  
"Do you want it, tell me Dean or I'll go back to my bed and leave you hanging." He ran his teeth over the back of Dean's neck where his shirt ended. Dean was choking somewhere between a sob and words.  
"Yeah. Please Sam, need it. You're the first, yeah. F-finger me and lick me open and-" Sam shut him up by leaning over his shoulder and catchign the full swollen lips with his. Dean moaned and opened his mouth trying to catch Sam's tongue with his despretely. Sam shruggled for a moment but dragged Dean up so he was kneeling and Sam could drag his shirt off. Sam bare chest was pressed tight against Dean's naked back in moments and Sam touched the problem of getting Dean out of his boxers. He pressed him back on his hands and knees and pulled them down to his knees and waited for Dean to lift them and let Sam pull the offending garment off. He froze up though, looking at Dean's naked body beneath him. It was like a canvas, waiting for Sam's touch and Sam was glad to give it but he needed a place to start. He wet his fingers and reached around, dragging them over Dean's chest until they touched Dean's nipple. He grabbed onto it and twist with his wet finger wringing a shocked sound and a jump from Dean. He grinned and twisted and pinched it till it was pebbled up before finding the other and doing to same. Obviously the thought of them being this sensitive hadn't occured to Dean because he was whining and jerking hard with every touch whether towards the touch or away Sam wasn't sure even Dean knew but he wa done with his nipples anyways. His dick was rock hard in his boxers and he shed them quickly, tossing them aside with Dean's and reaching his hand's down to pull Dean's cheeks apart. His brother jumped again, looking anxiously over his shoulder and his eyes darted around nervously.  
"Shh, it's fine Dean. So pretty, look at you. Want my dick in there going to have to use my tongue first though. Open you up." Obviously Dean hadn't been very aware because he was looking scared now. When Sam finally lowered his face and swipped a long wet line from Dean's balls to the tight pink hole Dean let out a strangled scream and collapsed to his elbows with his head hanging.  
"S-Sam, you can't do that. Gross." Sam grinned, his tongue tracing the hole slowly, then lapping directly over it. He managed to drag his tongue away long enough to answer Dean.  
"Sure I can. I want to." He whispered before pushing his tounge past the ring of muscles while Dean was still unaware, or maybe not quite there. His brother was likely in a bit of shock. Dean screamed again, his head snapping side to side before dropping into his arms while Sam worked his tongue in deeper, he didn't let up with his tongue even when he offered Dean three fingers, he had a feeling it would take more then his usual two to open Dean up since he was both a virgin and new to the idea of anal. His brother hesitated a moment before sucking them into his mouth and working his tongue over them and coating them thickly with spit on a snapped demand from Sam who'dsd finally lifted his head. He studied Dean's hole while Dean worked his fingers like he probably wored a dick, his hole was a little looser and slick and shiny with spit. He deemed his fingers wet enough and pulled them free, laughing when Dean tried to followed them. He hesitated in pushing his finger in. This was a good chance for Dean to back out, and his brother would likely get nervous and pull out when it actually occured to him the full length of what Sam was preparing him for. He pressed one finger gently agaisnt the twitching hole until Dean whined again and he pushed it in. Dean's panting cut off, his keens and whines and moans cutting off for the first time since things got heavy, his breath was choked off and for a moment Sam fearing he would have to stop. It was hot, and tighter then any ass or pussy he'd ever had the honor of fucking. Finally he heard Dean release the captured breath and nod for Sam to continue. Sam pushed his finger in fully and gave Dean a few more seconds to adjust before experimentally twisting it and crooking it to rub agaisnt his inner walls with the tip of his finger. Dean moaned and writhed, his arm reaching back to clutch helplessly at Sam's hair and grip it tightly with trembling hands.  
"'s good, really good, 'ammy." He managed before he let out another long whine followed by what might have been a scream but was choked off. Sam grinned and pressed against the gland inside of Dean that had pulled the reaction. He pressed it mercilessly, getting impossably harder at the sounds Dean made. He pulled the finger towards him till the nail was all that was left inside and added another spit-slicked finger. He leaned over and licked at the entrance stretched tight around his fingers. Dean had gone still, still panting slightly but not making any other sound anymore.  
"Hurt?" Dean nodded and Sam dragged him tongue over the place where his fingers were sunk into Dean, regretting that he had to hurt Dean and hoping the sooth the burn of the spit preparation. He wished he had lube but spit would do, even if it burned a little.  
"Fine. I- I like it. C'mon." Dean said into his arms, Sam smirked at the blush he could see at the tips of Dean's ears and twisted his fingers in deep, making sure to scrape his nails over his brother's prostate and press agaisnt all the sensitive walls each time he plunged his fingers in and out, he moaned when he still his fingers and scissored them at the rim, swollen and bright pink around his fingers but unable to completely clsoe when he withdrew his fingers trying to decide if Dean needed more prep or if he could take it yet. He didn't want to scare his brother off with a painful first time, and Sam wasn't a small man at nearly three inches thick and nine and a half inches long. It wouldn't be the first time someone had gotten to this point and decided to back of and jerk him off. he held his breath for a moment, finally pushing two fingers back in and working the third in beside it. Dean fucked hismelf back on them before Sam gave him any time to get use to it and tried to ride his fingers. Sam pressed a hand against his back to stop him and fucked his fingers hard and fast into him finally feeling the edge coming closer. The last thing he needed to to arrive early and get laughed out, he was the dominant one and he planned on staying that way in bed even if he couldn't outside of it, coming in his boxers would only get him laughed at. He pulled out his fingers and wiped them off on the sheets. He use his other hand to spit on and coat his dick in the thin spit and press it against the still tight hole. Dean had been silent for a while and Sam glanced at his face, it was raised above his arms and his eyes were half-lidded and his mouth half-open, his eyes moved to meet Sam's.  
"You ready." Dean nodded silently, punfolding his arms and gripping a handful of the sheets in each hand. Sam smiled reasurringly and pressed hsi dick forward a little, testing the give before finally breaching him. Dean yelled out, this time in pain when the bulbous head stretched him wide. He quivered for a moment, silent and unbreathing while Sam did the same. He was giving them both time to adjust. Dean was tight, hot and fucking perfect, Sam gripped the base of his dick tight to stop from coming and waited for Dean to okay him. It took almost a minute for Dean to nod tightly but Sam instantly moved forward, pressing into him and feeling the muscle give and let him in inch by inch until he was five inches in and Dean was begging for him to give him a moment. Sam froze up again, looking down at Dean worriedly. He was clenching and unclenching his fingers in the sheets, letting go and grabbing a new handful for another minute.  
"Can't. Burns Sam, you always were a grower and a shower." He panted, letting a dry laugh fall from his lips. Sam nuzzled against Dean neck, still gripping the base of his cock but letting Dean talk himself through it. "Ever scare anyone away?' Sam huffed amusedly and waited but Dean didn't speak for a full twenty seconds. "Yeah, I'm good. Doesn't hurt so much." He was rambling but Sam stopped him by starting to press forward again. The moment he bottom out the whole thing hit it, he looked down at Dean. Layed out and moaning, spearing open on Sam's dick with his balls resting heavily on his pale ass. He was fucking his brother, something he'd never thought possible. But here he was, and Dean was loving it, trying to push back and ride his cock but not having the room or leverage in his position. Sam dragged his cock out slowly. Dean whined and pressed his face into the sheets.  
"No, too empty Sammy. Fill me up, c'mon, please." Sam pushed back in, slow enough to check if Dean was ready but fast enough to drag and sound from Dean's lips. Sam dragged himself back out against and gave it a moment, just enough for Dean to try and fuck himself on Sam and for Sam to take a moment to bring himself back under control before snapping his hips forward and impaling him in one quick movement. Dean screamed and jerked and under him his cock spurted pre-come onto the sheets. Sam thrust quickly, making sure to angle his thrust to hit Dean's prostate and still get as deep as he could while Dean babbled about how full he was, how good it felt and begged him to hit that spot Sam doubted Dean had a name for. It didn't take Dean long to come, in only a dozen or so thrust he was clenching down on Sam, his walls convulsing and tightening and he was spilling onto the bed without having been touched once. Sam scratched his nails down Dean's back just moments before Dean collasped flat to the bad and Sam was left fucking his pliant body. He came only about seven thrust later, spilling deep inside Dean and staying deep inside until he was completely soft and held inside that perfect heat. He had to pull out though and he did, but held Dean's cheeks open to watch come drip from Dean's stretched out hole, too used up to even come close to close properly and Sam's come was dripping from it down onto Dean's balls. The hole winked, trying to close but Sam slipped a finger insdie despite Dean tired moan of protest. He added the other two beside the first and spread them out, feeling oddly delighted and achoplished when Dean's hole stretched around them all pink and puffy and probably sore as hell. He pulled them out and grinned, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and pulling him closer to spoon up behind him and press a single soft kiss against the corner of his sleep slack mouth.


End file.
